Tower of Wanting Extra Levels
What is the Tower of Wanting Extra Levels? The Tower of Wanting Extra Levels, or ToWEL for short, is a Challenging ascension-based tower in Zone 1. Just like the Tower of Winning Every Run, the acronym for Tower of Wanting Extra Levels is a real word. This tower should be attempted after Tower of Absolute Vexation, Tower of Impossible Expectations, or something around the difficulty level of Tower of Extraordinary Adventures. Trust me, this is NOT easy. Guide Floor 1 (Simple Floor): '''First, hit the button. Second, do a wraparound. Use a pusher to get to some spinning groups. The button gives you 40 seconds to go onto those platforms. If the time runs out, go back and try again. Jump over the killbrick, then do simple jumps and wraparounds. Do a simple wraparound, and here comes something confusing. Push the pusher and here's what you do next: Yeet yourself backwards. Be careful on the spinning group, follow a zipline, jump along some spheres, and climb to floor 2. '''Floor 2 (Darkness Maze Floor): '''Climb over the ladder to a sphere then some rope swing platforms then a travelling platform then a rope swing platform then a safe path. See that transparent stick? Climb it. Then, follow some tightropes then do basic platforming into the darkness maze. If a video gets added to this guide, use it. Use something like a letter to be able to see. This maze uses some small fake walls, so be sure to find them. Once you get outside, use a tilting platform to get to the balloon and do simple platforming (BE CAREFUL WITH THE PUSHER!). Hit the button and DO NOT jump down to that platform down there. Go back, use the balloon, and fly through the transparent wall. Follow some spinners and jump along some wobbly rope swing platforms. A simple overhead wraparound to floor 3. '''Floor 3 (Box Tunnel Floor): '''Simple jumps with transparent platforms, and get inside through the "window". Cross a path to enter the tunnel over there and have a light source. DO NOT jump overhead as that will eventually GNOME you and send you back outside the tunnel. Do simple jumps instead, simple wraps, simple swings, jumps, and a sorta easy box to push. Don't reactivate it or fall. It will reset the box and make you need to push it again. As it may seem like you have to jump onto that spinner, don't. Do a wraparound and simple jumps TO it. Walk outside and watch your step to avoid falling. Cross some rope swing platforms (2), and then go onto the swinging platform. Use a pusher to get outside and then do jumps to a timer button. There are 20 seconds to get inside, climb up, and climb to the finale of this floor. See those on the wall? I hope you've done Tower of True Skill, because those are shadow platforms, like in ToTS or Tower of Impossible Movement. Find out where the moving platform is (the stud next to the platform you're on), and ride to floor 4. '''Floor 4 (Silly Creativity Floorthanoswashere): '''Use a pusher to jump onto a platform with text (DO NOT YEET YOURSELF) saying this: "These platforms are fragile; they break off at certain spots. You can only trust metal supports.". Do a few easy jumps and wraps and when you get to the tilted platform supported by PLASTIC, hurry-it'll break off. Hold space during your jump. Do some easy wraparounds then some really DANGEROUS ones. Killbrick wraparounds. 4 studs. Don't turn-just jump around with shift and HURRY to get OUT of there! What about the shadows earlier you ask? Don't worry about them. Those shadows right there? Don't worry! Just jump onto the small platform ahead of you and keep shift on and hold space while jumping across each one. Now follow along the glass wall. There's an invisible 1 stud path. Follow along and DO NOT enter the question mark. If you do so, you'll get a NASTY surprise. No need to jump when following the next platforms-just walk into the wall. Don't fall! You'll burn to death! Carefully WALK-don't jump-across the path to a button, and do the same on the way back. Once you have gotten back, don't go through the tunnel. Jump on top of it and keep making jumps to floor 5. '''Floor 5 (Down-Low Floor): '''Start by going to the corner to find a transparent pusher to a glowing ladder. Climb its left side to get up. Be EXTREMELY careful on the next spinner then jump along 1x1x1's. There's fake path. Do a wraparound similar to the one you did on floor 1. Now this next part is a bit funny. Push the yellow box off the conveyor and into the hole. Do the same with the red but into the OTHER hole. You have no unlocked a path to a zipline straight to a button. If you're careful, you can zip straight into it! If you aren't, you will have to climb to it. Walk outside after hitting the button. The timer will be there for the rest of the tower, so to remove it, get back to the boxes somehow and press both buttons. Once outside, stand at the edge and wait for a platform to pick you up. Once it does, jump onto the platform with a bunch of black platforms. They aren't solid, so walk through them. Press the button and wait to be picked up again. Make a careful jump onto some neon red. Press the button, jump to another, walk, climb, avoid shovers, and get onto a moving platform. It will drop you off on an empty path. Look down-those platforms are solid here. Act as if this were 2D and you were down there. Hit the button and drop beneath you and get onto the platform then jump onto a path leading back inside (not the one you came from, but the one with transparent brown walls). You have to jump there. Once you get inside, here's another time to hope that you played ToTS. You need wraparound skill for this.........Raised wraps. Don't worry about the shadows! Just jump into the hole once you get on top. Sad that we are STILL at the bottom of the floor. That's why I named it the "Down-Low Floor", because most of it stays on the ground of floor 4. Once inside, go to the killbrick and run from it. Jump up and once you are on that next killbrick, DON'T use a helicopter and instead, just keep jumping. You will eventually get up the way you are supposed to. Jump up then jump up and do a bunch of jumps that are skippable with the helicopter. Jump up outside and face the finale: Memory bricks. Keep doing wraparounds (carefully) and hit the button with 15 seconds. If you are on top of the button, you can jump on top of a memory brick and keep jumping along them to the path to the triangle. If you have a coil (except Stone Coil), you can jump straight onto the triangle. Go in the center and bounce to floor 6. '''Floor 6A (Happy Floor): '''It's happy because of the music. Nothing much notable. Do some simple jumps to a bunch of 3 stud wraparounds then use a 1 stud brick to get on top to 4 stud jumps to a ladder. Do simple jumps to outside to a button. It shows you that you have 70 seconds on your screen. Jump onto the big thing on the left then take the right path. Eventually, you will have to jump to the left path, but move forward a little bit, too. Do a wraparound onto a ladder then another and you have gotten to the next part. If you somehow pass the really annoying and confusing memory bricks, climb the ladder... TO OUTSIDE. Follow the path to a tightrope to a wall o jump over. Jump into the golden ring and press the button. Somehow squirm through the ball pit to get out. Jump up on top and you are truly on floor 7. '''Floor 7A (True Floor): '''Idk why I named it that, but it's a cool name, right? Anyway, jump up the pillars and look at the rope next to you. The visible parts are solid here, but there are gaps. Act as if that's this. One you get to that one, jump in the gaps. Press a button to respawn the pusher. Then, on the wall, there's a sign saying: "The bottom platform of the pushing platform is a trapdoor that opens when pressing red buttons. Fortunately, I am forgiving enough to teleport you back here if you ram into one. Also, don't try to jump onto anything. It'll end badly.". That means pressing red buttons is a bad thing to do, and jumping onto stuff will lead to your failure. If you somehow complete that puzzle, do the wraparound and jumps and fall down to the bottom of the floor. Walk inside, but don't fall back down to redo this outside part. Jump onto the large platforms, not the wraparound one. Time your jumps with beat blocks then walk into a bounce house and get out. Fortunately, you can just jump on top of it and skip it. Keep doing vertical wraparounds in the ladder until you get outside (BE CAREFUL!) and climb then walk. Jump around that big sphere planet thing that makes a different in the frame. This tower just more and more interesting, doesn't it? Jump far away from the sphere so ROBLOX physics don't act like poopoo. Use a couple of pushers to get back inside and jump along the platforms and other platforms to a tightrope. There's a killbrick spinner, so be careful. Also, be careful again as there are fake platforms and real 1x1x1's like on floor 5. If you use a coil like the Bootleg Coil, you don't have to do the "hanging" platform jumps. You can just jump to floor 8. Here, jump on top of the text and go to floor 8. '''Floor 8A (Evil Floor): '''This floor is short. (WIP Guide) '''Floor 9A (Short Floor): Floor 9B (Short But Longer Floor): Floor 8B (Very Evil Floor): Floor 7B (Death Is True To Its Word): Floor 6B (Freedom Floor): Floor 10 (The Finale): Gallery ToWELFloor1-6Done.png|ToWEL from its place (Floors 1-6 done) ToWELFloor1-9Done.png|Older image of ToWEL in Zone 1 (Floors 1-9 finished) towel.png|ToWEL's badge Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 4.02.33 PM.png|ToWEL's portal Category:Towers Category:Challenging Category:Zone 1 Category:KToH Category:Jupiter's Realm